1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to climbing apparatus. More specifically, the present invention is drawn to a climbing gaff device which is attached to the boots and legs of a climber.
2. Description of the Related Art
Tree-or pole-climbing gaff devices have been utilized for many years by tree trimmers, linesmen, tree surgeons and the like as a means to insure safety while working in the mid to top reaches of trees or electric wire support poles. Conventional gaff devices comprise a stirrup-like member that is adapted to be attached to a boot/shoe and leg of a wearer. A pointed prong is fitted to they stirrup-like member and extends a distance which is approximately even with the horizontal plane of the sole of the boot/shoe. The prong is utilized to grip the trunk of the tree or pole so that a measure of stability is attained while climbing.
Examples of prior art climbing devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,153,139 (Houch), U.S. Pat. No. 4,730,702 (Torbett), U.S. Pat. No. 4,993,515 (Green et al.) and U.S. Pat No. 5,231,775 (Trent). All of the above mentioned devices employ a single prong for climbing stabilization. U.S. Pat. No. 754,616 (Schmucker), U.S. Pat. No. 2,357,159 (Bennington) and U.S. Pat No. 2,484,181 (Munger et al.) show climbing devices having multiple prongs. It is noted however, that all prongs are positioned in the same respective vertical plane.
British Patent number 177,462 discloses a foot iron having spikes disposed on the underside of a base plate. The device of the instant patent is designed to be worn by mountain climbers.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singularly or in combination, is seen to disclose a double-pronged, tree-climbing gaff as will subsequently be described and claimed in the instant invention.
The present invention is an improved tree-climbing gaff device. As contemplated, the invention may be manufactured an sold as a unit or it may be adapted as a replacement or addition to currently used gaff devices.
The climbing structure of the instant invention comprises 20 secondary prong positioned between the primary prong and the share member. The secondary prong is especially useful to tree climber in that it provides a means to grasp tree limbs having a diameter of three and one-half inches or less which has heretofore been configuration and size of the secondary prong, relative to the primary prong, has proven to enhance stability and balance. Further, the secondary prong provides insurance against unexpected disengagement (kickout) of the primary prong from the tree or pole.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the invention to provide an improved climbing device which especially lends itself to tree climbing and the like.
It is another object of the invention to provide an improved climbing device which permits a user to maintain stability while climbing on smaller tree limbs.
It is a further object of the invention to provide an improved climbing device which can be easily adapted to attach to conventional tree climbing devices.
Still another object of the invention is to provide an improved climbing device which may be quickly and easily attached to a user""s legs and feet.
It is an object of the invention to provide improved elements and arrangements thereof for the purposes described which are inexpensive, dependable and fully effective in accomplishing their intended purposes.
These and other objects of the present invention will become readily apparent upon further review of the following specification and drawings.